


Snowball Fights and Christmas Lights

by TheFifthPevensieChild



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Snowball Fight, They're all happy and it's great, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFifthPevensieChild/pseuds/TheFifthPevensieChild
Summary: After the strike, the Manhattan newsies and Brooklyn newsies get together on Christmas. A chaotic snowball fight ensues. Pure fluff





	Snowball Fights and Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Merry Christmas!!!
> 
> This is crossed posted on my tumblr, @narniasfinestavengingsociopath!! Enjoy!!! :D

The Christmas after the strike, there was an especially homely atmosphere between the groups of newsies on different turfs. They weren’t exactly over bounding in friendliness, but they _were_ much less hostile. Before, they’d never really tried to make friends with the others. But after fighting together and winning what had seemed to be an impossible battle, they had started spending a bit more time together. 

In the end, what followed was Race’s idea, of course. Get together with the Brooklyn newsies on Christmas day. Not for the whole day, but just to spend time with some of the guys who had fought with them during the strike. They wouldn’t do much together, not having extra money to spend on gifts or extra food, but they’d eat what they had together while enjoying their one day of the year off.

At first, it’d been laughed off initially. But then Race started talking to someone lower on the chain of power in Brooklyn, who proposed the idea to Spot. Jack and Spot talked, and suddenly, the two groups were going to spend part of Christmas together. 

Christmas day soon came, and the two groups laughed and ate together, doing their best to ignore the cold air that tried to bite at them. 

It was inevitable, of course. 

A large group of boys, talking together with ice and snow surrounding them, with two separate groups who used to have a grudge against each other. 

It wasn’t clear _who_ started the snowball fight. Albert suddenly felt cold snow on his back, and turned around. He scanned the faces of the people nearest to him, who were watching to see what he’d do, before slowly reaching down and forming a snowball. Without warning, he through the snowball at the Brooklyn newsie who looked the guiltiest. 

From there, it was all out war. 

Both sides were good at speed making solid snowballs and throwing them accurately, though Manhattan was superior since they had had snowball fights in their ranks several times each winter. At first it was Manhattan vs Brooklyn, with the Brooklyn newsies building a quick but sturdy snow fort, and Manhattan newsies ducking for cover behind trees. 

Jack started speed making snowballs and piling them behind a tree for people to use. Brooklyn newsies peeked above their fort to throw a snowball before quickly ducking back down again. Each side nailed each other several times, both sides laughing and smiling as they peered out from cover to chuck the half-made snowball they held as quick as they could before ducking back to cover to try to avoid getting hit. Crutchie mainly stayed behind a tree, just helping to make snowballs, but occasionally threw some himself. 

It stayed as Manhattan vs Brooklyn until Race, with a wicked gleam in his eye, dumped a handful of snow down Specs’ back. Specs yelped and started chasing him, scooping up snow and throwing it haphazardly at him. Race darted to being behind the Brooklyn newsies’ fort, pelting them with snowballs from behind. 

Confusion ensued, and soon Brooklyn and Manhattan were throwing snowballs not only at each other, but in people of their own group. The Brooklyn newsies ran from the fort, since it was no longer a safe haven, and the Manhattan newsies ran out from the trees as well. 

Newsies, from Brooklyn and Manhattan alike, formed random alliances, threw hastily made snowballs at anyone in their vicinity, and dove for cover behind the nearest object that was bigger than them. 

It was chaos. And it was beautiful.

It all came to a head when a stray snowball from Elmer hit Spot, who had been staying out of it for the most part thus far, in the face. Everyone who had seen it froze, and all heads turned to Spot to see what he would do. 

Spot, very calmly and very slowly, made a perfectly round snowball before slinging it at Elmer, who let out a shout and tried to dodge it, failing as it hit his chest. Spot then grabbed a handful of snow and whipped around, shoving a handful of snow in the nearest person’s to him face, which happened to be Jack. 

Jack stumbled back before scooping up some snow of his own and throwing it back at Spot, who jumped out of its way deftly. The snowball fight continued from there, the laugh filled chaos returning full force. 

Race threw a perfectly made snowball at Spot, promptly running away when Spot turned around. Albert used that to his advantage and threw a lumpy snowball in Race’s path that Race rant directly into. Jack threw a snowball at Specs, ducking at the same moment to dodge a snowball thrown by Crutchie. 

Spot ducked and jumped over snowballs that were now flying freely at him left and right, throwing his own with surprising speed and immaculate accuracy. Somewhere along the way, Romeo started chasing Albert, who was chasing Specs, who was cackling loudly, and Race and Jack formed an alliance, building up a massive arsenal of snowballs and throwing them at anyone who passed by. Finch and Elmer teamed up against a couple of Brooklyn newsies, Elmer letting out a long scream as he continuously dodged snowballs, his scream eventually pealing into unstopping laughter. 

By the end of it, everyone was soaked from snow, except Crutchie, who no one had been mean enough to team up on. Race and Jack were laughing hysterically on the ground, and Spot was doing his best to hide a smile at the sight of all the Brooklyn and Manhattan newsies, who were coming together to form a large group, but, despite the fight being over, still trying to subtly shove snow down other’s backs. Romeo, Albert, and Specs wandered back over to the group, with Specs being thoroughly soaked, even more so than anyone else, though still grinning widely. Elmer and Albert looked extremely satisfied. 

“Alright, alright, listen up!” Jack called, once his laughing fit was over and he stood up to stand next to Spot. 

“While this has been fun,” Spot continued. “We should probably go back to our separate turfs.” All the newsies let out groans and complaints and protests, and Jack held up a hand to silence them.

“I know, I know, I don’t want to either. But we’ll all freeze out here with the clothes we have, and it wouldn’t do anything of us good to all be sick right after Christmas,” Jack pointed out, and everyone grumbled in response. 

“What about next year?” Tommy Boy called out. 

“What _about_ next year?” Jack asked. 

“Are we going to do something like this next year?” Romeo piped up, Finch and several Brooklyn and Manhattan newsies alike chorusing the question. 

Jack and Spot exchanged a look. 

“What do ya think? You’s wanna do this again next year?” Jack asked in a low tone, so the crowd of boys couldn’t hear him.

Spot shrugged. “Only if ya want to, Kelly. It could be…”

“Nice?” Jack finished, and Spot nodded. “What about the year after that? And after that?”

Spot tilted his head slightly, considering. “Hows about…we make it an annual thing?” 

Jack started nodding slowly. “That sounds good ta me.”

The two boys spit on their hands and shook on it, sealing the deal. 

“Alright, quiet down!” Jack shouted, and the group of boys quieted down. “We have decided… that this will be a yearly thing.” The Brooklyn and Manhattan newsies started cheering and whooping loudly, and the two leaders exchanged another look. 

“Who woulda thought that the Brooklyn and Manhattan newsies would get together for Christmas?”

“Don’t make it all sappy, Kelly,” Spot said dryly, and Jack chuckled.

“All right, all right, I won’t.”

A moment of silence passed between the two, before Spot spoke up again. 

“Good job not being a prick, Kelly.” 

“Aw, gee, that’s the nicest present you coulda given me, Conlon,” Jack returned sarcastically. “I’m touched, truly.” 

“Shut up.”

“Nah, I’m serious, I’m blushin’!”

Spot dumped snow over Jack’s head, the latter of which laughed. “I guess I deserved that.”

As the newsies started dispersing, walking slowly back to their own turf, Jack said, “I’ll see youse and ya boys next year then?” 

“You can count on it. And be prepared to get utterly crushed by our betta snowball fightin’ abilities!” 

Jack laughed and turned to job over to where the Manhattan newsies were making their way towards the Lodge. He nearly slipped on some ice, but caught himself, managing to slide instead. He looked forward to being back at the Lodge, where it was warm, and where him, the boys, and Katherine would have a Christmas dinner together. 

Jack’d never really been one for Christmas. All it’d really meant before was one day of not working. But now, with new friends, a wonderful girlfriend, and his brothers, it felt different. It felt like _Christmas_ for maybe the first time ever.

It felt like family.


End file.
